


men give like gods

by kisahawklin



Series: The Three Body Problem [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel-centric, Frottage, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The porny follow-up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3119936">Our doubts are traitors</a>. Better late than never?</p>
            </blockquote>





	men give like gods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coragyps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coragyps/gifts).



> Sorry it took so long, Coragyps. Hope you like it!

~~~

Sam's now had both Dean and Cas come in his mouth, and he's beginning to wonder if this is a thing. He's had a number of blowjobs in his time, but he's never come in a girl's mouth, not ever. He has the distinct impression that it's rude, though he can't remember being told that directly.

Still, he knows now what Dean tastes like, what Cas tastes like, and he's known what he tastes like since he was twelve and licked his hand after he masturbated once, based on a story Jimmy Fong told him about it making your dick bigger. He hadn't liked it then, and he wouldn't say he's thrilled with it now, though the look on Dean's face when he swallowed Cas's come was priceless.

Following Cas to his room is kind of hilarious, considering Cas is half naked and Dean is stripping on the way, leaving a trail of flannel and denim like breadcrumbs behind them. 

When they get to Cas's room, though, after they all finish undressing again, and after Cas takes their hands and leads them to the bed, arranging them just so, Cas just yawns and climbs in between him and Dean, settling himself on his side with his head on Sam's stomach and his feet tangled with Dean's.

Sam glances over at his brother, wondering if he'll see annoyance on Dean's face – for someone that sleeps as little as Dean does, his sleep schedule is surprisingly delicate – but Dean's already got his eyes closed and looks like he's ready to drop off. Dean may envy Sam's ability to sleep anywhere, but Sam envies Dean's ability to fall asleep the second his head hits the pillow. Sam will lie awake for a half an hour or more while he winds his mind down to sleeping. 

He preoccupies himself with running his knuckles along Cas's back, enjoying the feel of someone in the bed with him. That hasn't happened in a really long time, and he is surprised with how much he'd missed it. His thoughts trail off to Amelia and then Jess, and sleep takes him between one memory and the next.

~~~

When Sam wakes up, Cas is already awake, and he gives Sam a blinding smile. Sam can't help but smile back, his heart twisting a little with how easy it is to make Cas happy, especially since he and Dean are pretty crappy at taking care of people, except for each other.

"C'mere," Sam says, softly because Dean's still asleep, rolled to the outside of the bed, away from the furnace that is Cas.

Cas inchworms up the bed until his face is at Sam's level, and Sam shifts onto his side, so he can look Cas in the eyes. Cas is still smiling at him, and Sam licks his lips and takes a breath. "I know what you did," he says. "Tricking me and Dean."

The smile slides right off of Cas's face, exactly like Sam expected, though he's trying to fix that problem permanently, so he doesn't let it bother him just yet.

"I'm sorry," Cas starts, but Sam clamps a hand down on Cas's rib cage, pressing him down into the mattress. 

Sam shakes his head once, a short, sharp gesture. "Don't be sorry. Me and Dean, sometimes we need a kick in the ass. We both know that."

Sam's watching Cas's face very carefully. It's surprisingly expressive; he's always thought of Cas as stoic, but he's lost a lot of that over the years, and Sam realizes he hasn't accurately shifted his understanding of Cas to account for it.

Cas is worried and anxious now, but not outright fearful, which isn't ideal, but Sam can work with that.

"I'm saying thank you." He pauses for a second, waiting for something besides confusion to register on Cas's face. When nothing else comes, Sam smiles, and digs deeper for words. "Thank you for knowing what we needed and knowing us well enough to use us against each other. Pretty smart, Cas."

Cas's smile is back, though it's tentative. Sam smiles broadly at him. "How did you know it'd work?"

Cas shrugs, the smile turning rueful. "I knew I could get you both to agree to it for the other's sake. After that, nothing was certain. I was simply hoping for an outcome that didn't result in disaster."

Now it's Sam's turn to frown. "You didn't know it would end up like this?"

Cas shrugs, avoiding Sam's eyes. "There were many variables. If Dean hadn't been able to overcome his discomfort about sex with his brother, if you hadn't been able to believe I wanted you, as well as Dean…" He shrugs again. "It could have ended badly. Or if the two of you…" He looks up at Sam and smiles sadly. "You have something special. No one will ever be able to break you apart. I had no fear of that. My only worry was that I might help you discover that you don't need me."

Sam shakes his head, bringing his hand up to Cas's face. "That will never be true, Cas. We both need you. And we wouldn't be able to do this without you."

He realizes he's still thinking of this as a lopsided pairing; him and Dean on one side and Cas on the other. He tries to mentally shift his image, though he can't decide whether it should be a triangle or a straight line, with Cas between him and Dean.

"Cas," Sam says, bringing his face to Cas's, putting their foreheads together. "Thank you for seeing what this could be." He kisses Cas softly on the mouth, pleased with the way Cas responds to him. "Thank you for believing in us. In me."

"Sam," Cas says, tipping his chin forward when Sam withdraws enough to look at him. 

"What?"

Cas searches his eyes, though Sam can't figure out what he's looking for. "If I could give you one gift, it would be for you to understand how much you are loved; how worthy you are of not just that love, but everything the world has to offer. It hurts me to know you don't value yourself."

Well. Cas has certainly turned the conversation around on him. But Sam's determined to make this about Cas for a change. There are some things about himself he still has confidence in, and making others understand is one of them.

"I'll work on that," Sam says, because he knows he should, and he wants to. "But I want you to work on believing that Dean and I both want and need you here. You're not a third wheel, okay?"

Cas nods. His face is still uncertain, and Sam swoops in to kiss him again. "Believe me, you're necessary to this working."

There is a lot between him and Dean that defies words, and now that their relationship is… _this_ , there are going to be even more. He'll never be able to tell Dean things he would normally tell a lover, simple things like what he likes or complex things like "I love you." But Cas will. Cas will be able to bridge that gap and he's already done it more than once, effortlessly. He and his brother would eventually implode under the weight of everything left unspoken. 

"It's not going to be easy," Sam says, because he doesn't want to give Cas a false sense of what he's gotten into with them, "but if you stick with us, I think it'll be worth it."

Cas nods and smiles again, this time almost all the way back to the one he'd given Sam when he first woke up. Sam is endlessly fascinated with Cas's smiles.

Sam is also endlessly fascinated with his newfound bisexuality. He runs his hand down Cas's side and grips his hip, running a thumb over the bone. Someday he'll ask how Cas knew they'd get over their ingrained heterosexuality, but not today. 

He kisses Cas again, pulling their bodies flush together, petting Cas's skin with the hand not trapped underneath him. When he needs more, he grabs Cas and rolls onto his back, settling Cas on top of him. 

He could kiss Cas forever – they fit together that way easily, like few people in his life actually have. It's hard when you're so much taller than most of the people you date; the proportions are all wrong, it's hard to make yourselves fit together without a lot of practice. 

He smiles into the kiss, letting his hands wander Cas's skin, mostly innocent, just learning Cas's body, cataloging Cas's reactions. Cas is slow to get aroused; that much is obvious from the fooling around they've done already. He can't tell if it's leftovers from being an angel or if there's something else going on, so he keeps petting Cas, trying all kinds of different touches, kissing him the whole time. 

Cas gamely goes along, happy to accept Sam's attentions and not do anything himself, which is a treat for Sam; he likes to be able to concentrate on his partner without his own horniness getting in the way.

He tries long, firm strokes over Cas's skin, which Cas likes, but don't seem particularly sexual. He tries lightly brushing his fingertips, but Cas is ticklish, so that doesn't really work. 

Turns out that the thing Cas likes best is to be held firmly, anywhere on his arms or torso, so Sam experiments with different combinations to see what handholds Cas likes best. Cas is starting to get hard, finally, and when Sam lets go of his grip, he slides up Sam's body a bit, like he'd been pushing against the pressure Sam put on him. He likes that too, a little moan escaping him when Sam shifts one hand from Cas's rib cage to his hip and the other from his waist down to his other hip.

Now that he has Cas's hips in his hands, he can feel the pressure of Cas pushing upward, like Sam is trying to keep them from kissing. It gives him an idea and he shoves Cas down his body a few inches, so their cocks line up and their mouths are way too far apart for kissing.

"Sam," Cas whines, stretching upward, pressing his whole body up into Sam's hands. Their cocks slide around together and Cas's breath catches. He stills, but Sam doesn't release his hold on Cas's hips. He thinks Cas may have just figured out the benefits of frottage.

Cas is staring down at Sam's neck, and Sam can practically hear the gears shifting in his head. He presses forward again, and Sam lets him have just the smallest amount of give. Cas moans, pulling back and pressing up into Sam's hands again. "Sam," he says, and Sam loves the way Cas says his name so reverently, like Sam is something holy to him.

Cas gets into it, using Sam's grip on his hips to press himself forward, the original aim of kissing Sam forgotten, just sliding their bodies together and enjoying the friction. Sam's half-hard at this point – Cas has a real talent for lining them up with just the right amount of pressure – but he came harder than he ever had in his life a couple hours ago, and he doesn't think he's going to be up for more for a while.

"What're you doing over there?" Dean grumps, rolling over to face them. Cas stops moving and looks guilty. 

"Cas just figured out how to rub off on somebody," Sam says, grinning when Cas looks scandalized. 

"Mmm," Dean says, looking them up and down with sleepy eyes. "Let's see it, Cas."

It's interesting to see Cas look shy. Sam's fairly certain it's because he never expected to be the center of attention, and that is simply not acceptable. He presses on Cas's hips, reminds him how to push against it. "C'mon, Cas, show Dean what you've got."

Cas turns back to him, shoving against the pressure Sam's exerting, and he lets it give just enough that Cas gets a little friction, and then Cas relaxes and does it again. He gets back into the rhythm easily, Sam glances over at Dean and he looks hungry, like he wants to eat Cas up.

Dean slides across the bed slowly, and Sam knows the calculating look on his face. It's similar to when he's looking at a buffet and has to figure out how much of it he can actually fit into his stomach.

Sam'a already figured out how this is going to work, so he just smiles and sets to work getting them ready for Dean. His legs are spread just a little, with Cas's in between so he could get to the bed and use it to push against. Sam reverses that now, grabbing the back of Cas's thighs and sliding his legs back to the inside. Cas loses the leverage to rub up against Sam and he whines at the loss, but Sam just squeezes his hips. If he's got this right, and he thinks he does, Cas won't miss it in a minute.

"Shh, just give us a second, Cas," Sam says. He looks at Dean and tips his chin at the bottom of the bed, hoping Dean understands, or will, once he gets into position.

Dean pushes up to his knees, finally looking awake, and moves down behind Cas. When he gets there, Sam slides his legs together tight and pulls Cas's thighs wide, so there's room for Dean in between. Dean doesn't seem to get the picture, so Sam shifts his hands up to Cas's ass and spreads his cheeks. "What do you think, Cas," Sam asks, "want Dean to fuck you?"

Cas shudders, setting his forehead down on Sam's clavicle. "Please," he says, his answer muffled by Sam's skin. 

The lube is sitting on the nightstand next to Sam, a bit of a stretch, but within reach, and as soon as he's got it in hand, he chucks it to his brother, who catches it easily. "Hold Cas open like that again," Dean says, and Sam obliges, starting his hand at Cas's ribcage and stroking down to his ass, pulling Cas's thighs just a little wider before palming his cheeks and spreading them for Dean.

"Nice," Dean says, coating his hand in lube and getting straight to work. 

Cas shivers, and he mumbles something softly, so softly that Sam can't hear. "What was that?" 

Cas looks up at Sam, a little miserable, and says, "Cold."

Sam frowns. Dean doesn't know he has to warm up lube? Really? "Dean," he says, and Dean stops concentrating and looks up at him. 

"What? Little busy here."

"Warm up the lube before you touch him," Sam says. "He says it's cold."

"Oh." Dean looks down at his hands like he's never had to do that before, and – holy shit, Dean's never used lube before. Sam's a little surprised about that; Dean'd been with Lisa for over a year, surely at some point… But maybe not. Maybe Lisa was just… he stops his train of thought right there. Imagining Dean's prior sex life is not on his to do list.

"Put the bottle between your legs, and let it warm up on your fingers before you put it in him."

Dean smirks, and there's a farting sound that means he's squeezing a copious amount into his hands before he wedges the bottle between Sam's legs, the bastard, and sets back to work.

Cas is flagging a little, his head pressed down into Sam's skin, his breath harsh. Sam curls his shoulders up off the bed, forcing Cas's head up, and as Cas realizes it puts Sam almost within kissing distance, he starts to push forward to meet him. 

With the grip he has on Cas's ass, he has to pull back to create tension for Cas, but he does, and Cas's eyes light up as he figures it out and keeps stretching forward, still trying to meet Sam for a kiss.

"Hey, I have an idea," Sam says, meeting Dean's eyes. "Give me some lube." He holds his hand out, cupped, so Dean gets an idea of how much he wants.

"What for?" Dean asks, sounding dubious. 

"Just give it to me," Sam insists, and he can see the indecision on Dean's face. He's torn between giving Sam something for Cas's sake and forcing Sam to tell him what it's for so he can maybe do something about it himself.

"No," Dean says. "Tell me first."

Sam rolls his eyes. "Just want to get some slick in here, let things move a little more freely."

"Huh," Dean says, leaning back and taking a look. "All right, lift Cas up, I've got it."

Sam snakes his hands underneath Cas's thighs and lifts him, just enough for Dean to get his hand between them. He strokes Cas first, his knuckles brushing Sam's cock. Sam's eyes roll back in his head, worse when Dean withdraws and comes back with a handful of lube for Sam, spreading it up and down Sam's cock, and suddenly he's back to semi-hard, slipping around in the lube and setting Cas back down so his weight presses them together.

Cas moans, his eyes glassy. Sam's hands spread Cas open for Dean again and Cas goes back to pulling away from Sam's grip, trying to get the friction back when there's so much slipperiness between them.

Cas starts to lose traction after a little while, his breathing turning into little whines, and all the rhythm he had going lost as he gets heavier and heavier in Sam's arms. Sam looks up at Dean, who is concentrating on Cas like Sam rarely sees; he thinks the last time was when Dean was fixing Baby up. 

"That's it, Cas, open up for me, keep it coming."

Sam realizes Dean's been muttering encouragements the whole time, he just hadn't noticed. "I think he's ready, Dean," Sam says, and Dean comes back to himself, looking down at Sam and Cas like he forgot they were there. 

"Right," Dean says, nodding at the box of condoms on the nightstand next to Sam. "Throw me one."

He wipes his lube-covered hands on the sheets and Sam, being a good brother without slick on his hands, rips open the packet before handing it over. Cas squirms, shifting backward toward Dean. 

"Hang on a minute," Dean says. "Safety first."

"Please," Cas says, scooting back some more, "Please, Dean." He looks up at Sam, like Sam can help him get what he wants.

"It'll just take a second, Cas." He's oddly charmed by Cas's impatience.

By the time Sam's done talking, Dean is pushing in, and Cas's face goes soft with pleasure. "Dean," Cas says, his body limp again, eyes heavy-lidded and face soft. It's a gorgeous look on him.

"You look beautiful like this, Cas," Sam says, and Cas comes back around a little, his eyes focusing on Sam.

"More," he says, and Dean meets Sam's eyes, smirks and puts his hands over Sam's on Cas's hips while he pushes in, bottoming out fairly easily. 

Sam knows how Dean knows how to fuck women; he knows himself, honestly, but fucking Dean hadn't been anything like that. It was too tight, too fast, and Dean was crazy with it, Sam couldn't get any finesse together and it was over entirely too soon. Dean had enjoyed it, though, and that was the most important part.

Cas obviously enjoys it, but he's not out of his mind the way Dean was. Sam wonders if it's going to take more than fucking him to make him come. He thinks so; Cas is just too coherent for someone with Dean's cock in them all the way.

He slides his hands down Cas's hips, resting them on the tops of his thighs, the insides of his hands tight against the join of Cas's hip and thigh to give Cas resistance. He presses down, pushing Cas back into Dean, making Dean grunt.

Cas immediately pressing up into Sam's hands, unseating Dean just a little, and then Dean's pressing forward, his weight joining Cas's in the pressure against Sam's grip. They play at this for a while, develop a stuttering rhythm that Cas and Dean seem to like well enough, when Cas says, "More."

Sam meets Cas's eyes and realizes Cas is still not in the place Dean was; he's enjoying himself, but Sam would bet he could do this all day – and while that's an interesting idea, Sam has become really invested in Cas coming.

"I want both of you," Cas says, and Sam can feel his skin flush hot at the idea. He knows it's possible, has seen it in porn, even, though with women. But it seems tricky, and despite the fact that Cas seems to know a hell of a lot more about gay sex than Sam would've guessed, he and Dean are still inexperienced and he doesn't want to do anything that will hurt Cas.

"Not so fast," Sam says. He needs time to research this first. "We don't want to hurt you, and I don't think Dean and I can manage that just yet."

Cas whines, pressing back against Dean and making Dean groan. "Cas," Dean says, "Sammy's right."

An idea comes to Sam and he jumps on it – his instincts are generally good on stuff like this. "I have an idea," he says, and pulls Cas up his body, off of Dean. Dean gets the hint, pulling out and moving back, giving Sam room to work.

"Turn over, Cas," Sam says, guiding Cas with firm hands as he rolls over onto his back, his ass on Sam's pelvis and head lolling back over Sam's shoulder. Sam positions him very carefully, pushing him down and then holding his legs open for Dean. 

"Put your hands on yourself," Sam says. Cas swallows loudly. Sam thought maybe there'd be a protest – Cas hasn't seem particularly interested in his own pleasure so far – but he gets a hand on his cock and pumps himself once, leisurely. It's close enough, Sam guesses,, because Dean knees forward to get in on the act, his eyes glued to Cas's hand.

Sam spreads Cas for Dean again, and Dean presses in easily. He can feel the fine tension in Cas's body, a slight tremor that is weirdly satisfying. Once Dean is all the way in, he pulls halfway back out and slides in again smoothly. 

Sam raises his hips just a little, hoping his instincts were right. His cock is nestled in the crack of Cas's ass, and when Dean pushes in, it slides Cas along the length of him, and Cas shudders and breathes, "Sam," into the air in front of Dean. Sam smiles. His instincts are still good.

He catches Dean's eye and nods, and Dean starts fucking Cas in earnest, with a fair amount of finesse – Sam's impressed at his control. Though when it comes down to it, he came even harder than Sam did, so maybe they're in the same boat.

Dean takes over Sam's grip on Cas, using his hips to give him leverage and freeing up Sam's hands. Sam shifts his attention back to Cas, curling his hand over the one Cas has on himself, and letting the other roam his skin, trying his nipples, just in case they're sensitive. Not any more than most guys, so Sam goes back to petting his skin, long, firm strokes over his rib cage and hips, which Cas really seems to like.

Sam has a feeling Cas is just going to be one of those people where the sex is slow and sumptuous, and he smiles to himself. He's going to enjoy every second of figuring out what makes Cas tick. 

Sam teams up with his brother, working together to bring Cas to the edge, slowly but surely. He stays there a long time, trembling under their hands, until Sam curls up to whisper in his ear. 

"You have both of us, Cas," he says. "You always will."

Cas throws his head back, thumping it against Sam's shoulder, coming hard and shuddering. Sam and Dean put their hands on him, steadying him at his hips and shoulders, and then Cas goes completely boneless, his weight enough to make it hard for Sam to breathe. 

He never wants to move again.

~~~


End file.
